Kamen Rider BLACK RX
Kamen Rider BLACK RX is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography After defeating Gorgom, but cost amount of his Kamen Rider BLACK's Kingstone of powers, leaving it becomes just a memento, Kotaro Minami found himself homeless until the Sahara family embraced him into their family. With their connections, he found employment as a helicopter pilot for their family business, and began to build a new life for himself. But half a year later, Kotaro was abducted into the interstellar mother-ship of the Crisis Empire. Knowledgeable of his identity as Kamen Rider Black, the organization attempted to offer him to join them. Kotaro refused so they had him jettisoned into space after leaving him incapacitated and his King Stone damaged, floating aimlessly through space. However, the sun's radiation altered his King Stone as he miraculously survived entry into Earth's atmosphere. Upon his rebirth, Kotaro learned he had evolved into Kamen Rider Black RX. With his new powers and vehicles, he battled the Crisis Empire and thwarted their plans to take over Earth. When Hitomi Sahara was kidnapped by Maribaron to assume the identity of the Crisis Empire's only living heir, Kotaro uses Deathgaron to enter the Desert of Death after them. By the time he finds Hitomi, Kotaro falls into a trap set up by Maribaron to do away with him and Deathgaron. When it looked as if Deathgaron had actually killed Hitomi, Black RX was in a state of sorrow and sadness over the death of Hitomi that he invokes a new power, Robo Rider. Using his power, Robo Rider fatally wounds Deathgaron before learning that the Hitomi killed was a fake and the real one is being taken to the Valley of Miracles. On his way, he meets Joe the Haze who is under the control of Necksticker, freeing him before they and Shigeru are captured by Maribaron and the Princess Karuoriya. It was after they break free that Kotaro realizes the princess is Hitomi, who was abducted and was force grown by the nearby waterfall to replace the real princess who died. When he attempts to restore Hitomi's memory, Khtaro is forced to surrender when the Triplon captured Shigeru and Joe. Kotaro was then placed into a room for a hole designed to counter his abilities as both RX and Robo Rider for a slow painful death. His rage to save those he loves invokes another new form, Bio Rider. After killing Triplon, with Shigeru's help, Kotaro succeeds in having Hitomi regain her memory as she and the other kidnapped girls are returned to their original ages by the people who originally resided in the valley. With only Joe, Shigeru and Hitomi knowing his identity, Kotaro returns to Earth. During the middle of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadow Moon was finally defeated when RX thrust the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's King Stone, effectively turning him good shortly before he died and finally reverting to Nobuhiko. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy the Crisis Empire. After destroying the Crisis Empire for good, Kotaro bids farewell to the remaining Sahara siblings and his allies to pursue the remnants of the Crisis Empire. In Super Hero Taisen GP after Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 into 1973, Kotaro's timeline changed where as he didn't received RX powers in the present, yet regained his original memories on what happen in the timeline he is in now, and later after sacrificing his life saving a recovered Shinnosuke and Kiriko from Shocker's raid on Special Investigation Office and Drive, Kotaro is revived and regain his BLACK RX power, thanks to Shinnosuke's light, and receive RX powers back once more. Learning that Drive challenge Shocker for a race and Shocker themselves secretly plotting a dirty tricks, he is joined by Faiz and Mach to counter Shockers' cheats, and to save Kiriko and Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos. After Drive won, in a same time Rider 3 redeeming himself and Shocker doesn't know how to accept their lost, using Rider 3 as a vessel for Rider Robo's power to destroy the Riders and their civilian resistance, BLACK RX and his Rider resistance allies are joined a fully recovered Royal Ace Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Blade, until by the luck, Rider 3's will of redemtion, thanks to Shinnosuke's emphaty revives original Double Riders and restores Shocker Riders' memories back to Kamen Riders, then Rider 3 manage to escape from the Great Leader's control of the Rider Robo, rendering the leader powerless to use a timeline modifier, when he is gone too far erasing most of the Riders from the existence. Details BLACK RX's form change into other Rider forms without moving is very powerful for having an Invisible Armored during posing. - Full Revolcane Mode= Kamen Rider BLACK RX - Full Revolcane Mode is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, BLACK RX performs a Revol Crash. This gains BLACK RX a full access to use a full Revolcane attacks, making the special moves of ▲ and ▲+● becomes much faster than his RX form's base mode. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■(2)-■(12): a series of Revolcane slashes *Running ■: a running slash with Revolcane }} |-|Robo Rider= In this form, BLACK RX doesn't have ■-Strings, instead uses Hold ■ in its place. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick Moves *■: Continunous Shots similar to Kabuto Masked Form's Continuous Shots **Hold for more shots ***Can be directed *Running ■: a running kick *Air ■: an aerial shots **Spammable when using Air Dash figure, but will missed the shot **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ while not in Air Dash figure *Air ▲: Dive Kick *▲: Robo Punch **Hold button to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated during charge **Armored during charge *●: Vortex Blast **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for five times **Can be rotated *▲+●: Hard Shot **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated during charge **Invisible Armor during finishing explosion pose after the hit **Difficult to Rider Cancel |-|Bio Rider= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Drop Kick Moves *■-■-■-■-■(2): a series of sword slash *Running ■: a running kick *Air ■-■: a two aerial slashes *Air ▲: Bio Attack (Dive) *▲: Bio Attack (Counter) **Counter Burst ***No damage **Good for aerial followups *●: Bio Attack (Radial) **Invisible Armor **Difficult to Rider Cancel *▲+●: Spark Cutter **Can be directed **Invisible Armor during finishing explosion pose after the automatic three hits }} Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *▲+● has an Invisible Armor during finishing explosion pose on hits the enemies *BLACK RX has a Sun Bask Resurrection Gauge, once the gauge is full when BLACK RX is killed to 0 *Transformation pose to Robo Rider and Bio Rider without moving anything has Invisible Armor *Bio Rider's ▲ (Bio Attack (Counter)) has a good advantage against a powerful and surrounding attacks *Robo Rider's ▲ (Robo Punch) has an Armored during charge Weaknesses/Cons *Less Attack points than his original BLACK form *BLACK RX lost some of his original form's Air Combos (such as Air ■-■) *Robo Rider has no ■ strings and its ▲+● (Hard Shot) is difficult to Rider Cancel *Bio Rider's ● (Bio Attack (Radial)) is difficult to Rider Cancel *Full Revolcane Mode's ▲+● (Revol Crash) lost double damage before the jumping thrust movement, it requires a last ■-String stab before the knockdown properties til its 12th hit of that last string for frame traps *Entering transportation mode while in Robo Rider and Bio Rider, will revert back to BLACK RX with Acrobatter, due to Mach Jabber, Roboizer and Ridoron are not created yet *Super Move (Revolcane Slashes to Revol Crash) is vulnerable while performing Revol Crash. Needs to be fix in sequel Gallery ' Ss09 1 1.jpg Ss09 1 2.jpg|BLACK RX ridiing Acrobatter Ss09 1 3.jpg|Robo Rider Ss09 1 4.jpg|Bio Rider ' Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Vehicle/Transportation While in his default Rider Form, BLACK RX's vehicles are, the bike Acrobatter and the car Ridoron. Marking him as the third characters to have an alternate vehicles/transportations after Gaim and Hibiki. Akin to Ryuki and Knight, depends on which Rider form change he is in, Bio Rider form uses Mach Jabber, while Robo Rider form uses Roboizer. However, in Genesis game, BLACK RX, while as Robo Rider or Bio Rider doesn't have his bike change, and instead, revert back to his default BLACK RX Rider form and uses Acrobatter, due to his form change bikes, including Ridoron models are not made it yet. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (BLACK (RX))